fathers day
by usagisnape
Summary: Snapes daughter isn't very popular, who would've thought?
1. Default Chapter

  
  


Fathers day-

It was fathers day and Hermione was glad to be spending the day with her dad. She felt sorry for Harry, his dad was gone and he couldn't see Sirius and Mr. Dursley was awful. 

Hermione had one of the best dad's in the world. But like any good father she knew that a lot of it was because of her mother. She was the back bone of the family. The woman that held it all together. Like in the Weasley house. 

Hermione knew that Harry had gotten something for Mr. Weasley. He always did, but he felt strange giving it to him. So every year Harry would send it seemingly anonymously and when he would get to their house for the last couple of weeks of summer no one ever mentioned it. They knew he would be embarrassed.

He gave Mrs. Weasley her present on mothers day or just before, in person. It didn't seem to bother him then. The Hogwarts express always arrived on mothers day, or just before. She would make a big deal and hug him. He would almost always see Draco out the corner of his eye giving glaring looks.

Draco's mother wasn't overly affectionate. When he gave her his present she would kiss him on the top of his head and say thank you. That was all Draco ever needed. He didn't have to be made over like Potter. That's what comes of being an orphan. 

Hermione wondered about Draco on fathers day. Did he give his dad a present? Did his dad care? He didn't seem like the fatherly type. That train of thought led to the most unlikely father figure she knew, Severus Snape. She wondered if he even had a dad or if like Ron said he had just been hatched. She bet that he had a softer side, where she didn't know, but she could see him giving Dumbledore a present. Well, maybe.

So the fathers day was spent away from school, everyone with their respective families and for most, happy. Harry sat in his room under his covers looking at pictures of his parents. Ron and the whole Weasley clan played their yearly game of dog pile on dad. Hermione and her dad went to the library and Dumbledore opened his present from Severus. What no one knew is that Severus had presents of his own to open.

  
  


~*~

Severus enjoyed his persona, being the evil hated potions master and then being able to go to his secret home in the dungeons and be a completely different person. He was, when he was with his family. It was the year before Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. Severus was of the opinion that he had a great life. He had his family and a quaint home in the dungeons. It was rather large actually, taking up most of the lower levels under Slytherin house. He had made enchanted gardens for his wife, they had their own secret passage out of the castle to Hogsmead. She didn't have to work, and Severus assumed she didn't want to. They had three beautiful children which had all been born in the castle. All girls and all beautiful. Not a one had inherited his nose. They all had their mothers olive skin and their fathers black hair, their mothers green eyes and their fathers drive and determination. They were each a spitting image of the other, only smaller versions. Severus refused to have them dressed in the same outfits when they went out. It seemed ridiculous to enhance the fact that they all looked alike. 

Their personalities were completely different though. The youngest, who at the time was two, was a ball of fire. Quite literally actually. She seemed to possess the power of telekinesis. Her stuffed animals would burst into flames when she was just three months old. As soon as Snape realized what the problem was, and after many fireproofing spells, he began to train her. By the time she was a year old she could control it. He just hoped no one ever made her mad. Her name was Celesta. 

The middle child was sweet and demure. He name was Demia. Snape was really worried that she was a squib. Until she was four she showed no signs of magic. She was quiet and attentive. She hugged and kissed and made everyone feel loved but she never ever showed any promise. His wife had reminded him that even the great Albus Dumbledore got a late start. They thought he was a squib until he was eight. It wasn't until her little sister had been in trouble. Celesta crawled into an abandoned dungeon and was hanging from a ledge that went down very far. Demia heard her and when Snape arrived Celesta was being levitated away from the ledge into Demia's arms. Demia hugged her tightly and told her in that little girl voice to 'never do that again' and Snape never worried about his middle child being a squib, or whether or not Celesta was safe with Demia. 

The oldest child, who was seven at the time was Allora. Allora was difficult to deal with. She wanted to be part of every conversation and insisted that she always had the answer even before she knew the question. It peturbed him to no end. She would try to help everyone, even if they didn't want help. She tried to fix things even when it wasn't broken, and she had a very hard time staying focused on anything. They had seen magic in her from a very young age but it was very sporadic. Snape had tried his best to work with the girl but he didn't have the patience. He so desperately wanted to never yell or argue around them that he had never done anything about her condition. So in this year before Harry Potter, when his children were two, four and seven he thought his life was wonderful. Then in June, on fathers day he had awoken expecting to find his adoring family waiting on him so that they could lavish their affections on him. Instead he found a not so hastily written note explaining why she was leaving and why the girls would be better with him, than with her. She proceeded to tell him that she had given them a sleeping potion so that they would not wake up and find her gone first. Severus through down the letter and ran to the rooms of his girls. His wife was horrible with potions. She could very well have given them a poison and not known it. He checked their breathing and tried to wake them up. 

He could not get any of them to stir. Their breathing and their heartbeats were shallow and his first instinct was to go to Poppy. He went to the fireplace and called her. She stepped through and gasped at the sight of the seemingly lifeless children. Severus tried to explain, but tears began welling up at the loss of his children. Poppy ran around the room looking for the bottle that the potion would have been in. Finally she came up on it.

"It looks like it is sleeping death. Do you have any idea how long they have been under?"

"No." His face showed all the horror he was feeling. If an adult, much less a child, was under the sleeping death for too long they would spend their life in a semi-dream state. Unable to tell reality from their dreams. Snape ran to his stores as fast as he could to grab the antidote. He came back and he and Poppy administered it to the children. They began to wake up, still groggy from the potion induced sleep. They all seemed to be fine, but now Severus had to tell them that their mother was gone and might never come back. He started crying and the girls ran to him immediately.

~*~

Four fathers days later Severus Snape sat opening his fathers day presents from his three daughters now six, eight and eleven

~~~~~~~~

A/N Here I am starting another story. When will I learn. I know this is similar to one of my other ones, but I will try to keep them separate.


	2. 2

Fathers day 2

So much time had gone by since that fathers day. Severus was never sure how he had managed it. He had gotten a couple of the better house elves to be his nannies. He couldn't afford a real one, but it didn't take long for the side effects of the potion to begin showing up. The house elves couldn't handle it. 

The oldest girls would wake up from nightmares and it would take hours of coaxing to bring them back to reality. Allora had become more quiet but her magic was more sporadic. Demia seemed to have the hardest time distinguishing dreams and reality. Unfortunately for Severus and his broken heart, her reoccurring dream that caused the most problems was about her mother. It would sometimes take days to finally convince her that her mother was gone and had been gone for some time. Snape would have to go through the heartbreak of telling her that her mother had left, as many as ten times a month. 

Celesta did not show any signs that the potion had adversely affected her. She seemed to be the one that had come out of this unscathed. She didn't even have any memories of her mother. Snape was glad that he could at least be in her company and not have to talk about his wife.

He hired a nanny after the first year. He was so tired an run down he really didn't understand how he managed to teach class. The greasy git wasn't a persona anymore. That was how he felt. That damn Potter brat just made his life worse. Just to see him, those green eyes.

The nanny that he hired lasted about two months. Celesta didn't like her and she would find that objects in her purse had spontaneously combusted.

The second nanny lasted six months, until Demia woke from a nightmare about manticores. That was the longest episode to date lasting one week.

Nannies three four and five finished out the school year in which the chamber was open, and that was exactly why three four and five left. Over the summer he didn't need a nanny which he thanked Merlin and Dumbledore for. He had never been so glad that they had the nine month school year.

Nanny number six lasted until Sirius Blacks attack on the pink lady portrait. She figured she was safe in the dungeons of Hogwarts, the day after the attack there was a note. 

"Bloody women and their notes." He was unable to get one for the rest of the year and had to rely on the house elves again. Dobby seemed to do rather well with the girls and he considered keeping him, then the idle chatter about the damn Potter brat started and he had to get rid of him. 

Finally with number seven Severus lucked up a bit. Because of the tri-wizard tournament Dumbledore hired extra staff to help with the extra guests. He hired a nanny as well. 

The week before classes started she came down to the dungeons and introduced herself. Mrs Dillinger. She was an older lady, probably in her eighties, still pretty young for a witch, and she had been sent especially to take care of Severus's children. They loved her, she understood their special needs, his home life was finally calming down. Unfortunately the rest of his life was about to get worse.

His dark mark would ache like it did when he first got it. He had always regretted that mark except that he wouldn't have his girls, it was such a complicated story he didn't like to think about it. All he knew was that he lived for his girls and they were here because of the choices that he had made.

The day that his mark burned black was the day of the tri-wizard tournament. Mrs. Dillinger was with the girls at the tournament. They sat in their box seats and watched as the contestants ran through the maze. They were genuinely interested, even Allora was able to concentrate. Severus had come up to check on them when the pain flared up. He fell to the floor unaccustomed to the pain anymore. His girls ran to him trying to mother him as best they could. He couldn't help but smile a little through the pain. When the torture subsided enough for him to stand and talk he asked Mrs. Dillinger to take them back to the rooms. She stared at him as if he were a monster, and he knew that he was. 

She knew what he was, what this meant, she saw his mark as he had clawed at his arm in pain. She shook her head no and simply walked away. The girls did not flinch. The women may come and go but our dad will always be here for us. It had become their motto. They loved him and he loved them. So when Dumbledore had asked him to start spying again he had almost cried. He couldn't leave his girls, put them in danger, risk losing them or them losing him. But he stilled owed Dumbledore, he owed him his life. So there fore he owed him his children's lives. So he had done it, but he knew he would need a much better Nanny.

~*~

"What do you suggest Albus, that I announce to the entire world that I have three children that mean the world to me so that they can get hurt?"

"You do realize that Allora is being sorted this fall?"

No Albus, I don't know how old my own children are. Of course I realize that, so yes, I don't need a nanny for three but for two."

"All I'm saying is that there are plenty of students here who you could think about using, they don't have to be Slytherin. I know you are worried about Lucious. I don't blame you. So you didn't tell Voldemort you had children?" Severus looked at him from under his lashes.

"The question never came up. If he finds out I'll use the you never asked excuse."

"He's going to find out this sorting. When everyone hears Allora Snape they are going to know that something is wrong."

"Can't we sort her separately?"

"If I remember correctly you vetoed that idea when we wanted to do it for Harry. She needs to have the same experiences as her other classmates. It helps them bond."

"I considered letting them go by their mothers name."

"I think that is a worse idea." Severus laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't do that to them anyway. What if she doesn't want to live in the dorms, what if she still wants to live with us?"

"I will leave that up to you Severus. We will see when her decision has been made."

" So what do I do when everyone comes to me or her asking questions?"

"Be honest Severus, that is always the best policy. Be honest."

  
  


That night Severus sat down with Allora and had a talk. "You know you will be going to classes next year?"

"Yes Daddy. I am excited to begin learning new things. Auntie Minerva said that she thinks I will do well in her class."

"You'll do well in every class, if you..."

"I know focus."

"Allora sweetie, there are a few things that we need to talk about. First we need to decide where you will be living."

"I thought the sorting hat would decide that."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to stay here with us?" He knew he sounded pitiful, but he didn't care. It was so hard for him to give her up, even if it was just to a house inside the same castle walls. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Daddy, we both know I am suppose to be sorted and put in a house. I can still come here anytime. But I think it would be best if I followed with tradition." He smiled a sad smile, knowing that his little girl was growing up.

"There are other things. I am not the most popular teacher at this school, actually, I am the opposite of that. I will have to pretend to be the evil teacher even when you are in my class. I'm not sure if I can do it. I don't want you to think badly of me." 

"Dad we all know what you are like in class. We have snuck up to the classroom to watch you many times. It upset all of us the first time we saw it, but we learned it was an act. The students pay attention and they learn something, except for that one kid who keeps blowing things up."

"You watched my double Slytherin and Gryffindor class? Why that one?"

"We wanted to see him." She whispered it so quietly Snape wasn't sure if he had heard her. She had her head hung and knew that her father would be angry.

"Of course you want to see him, I have been very stupid. If I had taken you out of this dungeon and let you eat diner with us I wouldn't be having this problem right now. Of course we still have to find a nanny for the girls for when I'm teaching and... away."

"Well Daddy, I can come down with the girls when you have to leave."

"Yes I will expect you too, just in case, but you will still need someone older here, in case there is an emergency."

"Dad, I can handle an emergency."

"What if you are the emergency."

"Okay, good point."


	3. 3

Fathers day 3

"Wesley Saltz"

"Hufflepuff"

"Corina Smakly"

"Ravenclaw"

"Allora Snape" The entire student body gasped at the name. The new beauty was none other than a Snape. Every guy from fourth year down had been eyeing her in line. She was striking and completely different form most of the girls. She had an ethereal quality and a confidence to match. When the sorting hat was on her head she listened to the silence for some time. Finally she thought to the hat.

"Hello are you there?"

"Yes Ms. Snape, I am just completely confused by your presence."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to befuddle you, what seems to be the problem."

"You don't seem to fit anywhere. It is almost like you belong in a house of your own."

"Have you been talking to dad?"

"No, my dear, I haven't had the pleasure in a number of years. Although he did once right this wonderful song for me. But that is beside the point. I really don't know where to put you. Are you sure you don't want to live with your father?" Allora thought for some time. If she stayed she could help him more but she wouldn't make friends as easy, if at all. She really wanted to be with people her own age.

"Well my dear, if that is really what you want then you need to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. They are the ones with the best friends."

"I could go to Gryffindor, I could be ..."

"Yes dear, I think your mind is made up." then out loud,

"Gryffindor" The stunned silence was broken by a lone clapper. Alllora looked up at the high table to see her dad applauding her. What she didn't know was that he didn't want her in Slytherin as everyone might expect. He had hoped that she might go to Gryffindor, considering. 

Soon the entire hall was applauding and Allora sat down at the Gryffindor table. She was met enthusiastically by the other first years. The ones that didn't know her father. The other Gryffindors had some trepidation. Except Fred and George who pointed out that he may take off less house points if his family is in the house. Allora looked down the table to the one person she wanted to see. He was staring back at her, a confused look on his face. She smiled and waved, he returned the greeting and it was swiftly followed by a smack to the head by the red head. Allora knew it was Ron Weasley. Actually, she knew all of them. In almost ever house. She looked around and saw all the fifth and forth years, all the ones that had things happen to them and all because of him, Harry Potter. Her cousin.


	4. 4

Fathers day 4

The nanny's had always taken care of his kids educations. He made sure he didn't have to worry about one more thing. But now he had to worry about one more thing. With no available nannies who were licensed to teach he had to send the girls to public school. The magical public school in Hogsmead was really great, or so he had heard, but that was the last thing he wanted to do, but from Allora's nre experiences he could tell that he needed to get the girls out away from the dungeons.

"So you've lived in the dungeons you whole life?"

"Yes" Allora took a bite of her breakfast.

"I never saw you at Hogsmead standard. Where did you go to school?"

"Nannies." She said with her mouth full.

"So you know all the teachers here, all the house elves, everyone?"

"I know everyone that is a staff member, they have all babysat me and my sisters at one time or another."

"You have sisters?!" This came from over half the gryffindor table, gaining the attention of the audience that she actually wanted."

"Yeah, two."

"I'm sorry but you seem to be too laid back to be Snapes daughter." Dennis Creevey was whispering in his excitement. As interested as they all seemed to be in her life before sorting none of them really wanted to be her friend. They were too afraid of Snape and what he would do. The first years that she roomed with liked her fine and they were becoming great friends until they had their first potions class. 

Snape swept in all black robes and sneers. Albus had tried again with the intra house relations in his class. Slytherin, Gryffindor, to top it off his daughter would be in there. It would be the performance of his life. He started with his usual speech and noticed out the corner of his eye that she was mouthing it along with him. Luckily no one else noticed that, they were too busy being terrified by him. When at last their terror was just fear, they looked at her. She sat staring at her father with adoring eyes. When they began to make their first potions she knew where the stores were, she understood the directions without any complications, she was already a potion expert. Snape still took points away from Gryffindor and gave points to Slytherin but Allora neither lost nor gained any points. They all knew that no matter what that damn ragged old hat said, Allora Snape was in a house of her own, she always would be. It seemed to be that way in every class though, it was just more noticeable in potions. She seemed to already know most of the information. Within her first month she had mastered everything in every class on the first try. Allora had been babysat and taught by these very teachers and other teachers as well. She had Albus Dumbledore as a godfather and Snape as a father. The only other heritage the child was missing was Voldemort. Of course she was related to the other famous wizard of the time but no one knew it. Her mother had been a Potter, James half sister. It seems the Potter men were not as reputable as some would like to think. Snape had never ventured into the questions of Marisa's past. They had a general accept and ignore policy in their family. 

They met soon after James and Lilly's death. Harry had already been taken to the Dursleys and Marisa wasn't exactly the stable type anyway. She and James hadn't been close, they barely knew one another, but when she had heard of the tragedy she came to see what she could do. She had the same Black hair and Green eyes that James had and the resemblance was remarkable the only difference was the color of their skin. Where as James was rather pale this woman had a beautiful olive complexion. . Severus hadn't been long switched sides. He learned about the attack on the Potters and had tried to get there before Voldemort. He didn't make it. Aurors took him in for questioning but Albus assured them that he wasn't the one that had done it.

Marisa had recently graduated from Durmstraung and was looking for a job, Albus was in need of an Ancient Runes teacher. She took the job and she and Severus hated each other. Eventually the hate turned to friendship and then love. She found out she was pregnant and they both decided she should quit work. They wanted someone to be with their children while they were growing.  
  


All the Gryffindors were jealous. The Slytherins were angry, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were very put out. This girl had the best qualities from each house and she was the daughter of Snape, no one could touch her, and no one wanted to get anywhere near here. She had no friends and ran to her father one evening telling him so. He tried to sooth her but he had never had many friends so he really didn't know what to say. He told her she could stay in the dungeons for the night. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes


End file.
